99 Percent of All Girls Are Evil
by Dem0ns Love
Summary: THE SONG-FIC. song is by a friend of mine, thought it would go well with Kagmoe/InuYasha/Kikyo. There is no coupling in this story!


99 of All Girls Are Evil

Song-fic: 99 Percent of All Girls Are Evil

AN:

Song: 99 Percent of All Girls Are Evil; by: Kyle Greenlee

I don't feel like I should have to say this but the song belongs to him; if you want to use it go to and ASK! Also I don't own InuYasha or any character associated with the manga by Rumiko Takahashi; any new ones however I do own. Ask to use them if you want.

Today had to be the worst day of his life. There was no doubt in his mind that he would never recover from this wound. It was unlike any other that he had ever received before. Ok so this bad day began at 7:30 in the morning when he arrived at Tokyo General High School yard. Upon arriving he saw his wonderful, beautiful girlfriend Kikyo waiting for him at the gate like every morning. She smiled the same smile that she had been giving him for the past two years. But there had been something in her eyes that made his heart stop. It really stopped beating when she yelled at him.

She had called him a traitor, and yelled at him "Is EVERYTHING you told me a lie!" she had tears in her eyes as she continued "I hate you. I hate you InuYasha. You are a dog! Die InuYasha!"

_Damn, you mean all this time you were just using me? You promised you would never treat me like the others, that's what you said so why now?_

InuYasha watched as his girlfriend, well now ex-girlfriend, walked away from him and rejoined her group of friends._ Well good riddance to her. Like I really need her in my life _he thought as he turned his back to her. From that moment on the day dragged on torturously. The final bell seemed to take forever to ring just to make him suffer longer.

_He sat in his room alive still somehow_

_He found out the truth_

_What to do now _

_The end of his life on a cellular phone _

_His service was fine_

_His mind was stuck on Rum_

_God if I could have one thing in this world it would be some sake._ InuYasha thought as he walked around his room collecting all of Kikyo's clothes that she had left there over the years. (AN: I know the song says Rum but I see teenage Inu as more of a sake drinker.)

However there was one thing he wasn't going to get rid of. He would never give it back. He would deny it to anyone that asked him, but his heart was breaking inside his chest. He could only hope that time would help to heal the deep gash in it. But for right now all he want to do was to take his finger nails to his chest and rip it out. The pain of ripping it out would be nothing compared to the pain that he was currently feeling. For now the only thoughts in his head were stopping the pain in his chest from killing him.

He had just finished removing all of her clothes from under his bed when his eyes spied his old guitar; he hadn't picked it up in years. He wondered if he could still play. InuYasha walked over and picked up the guitar and sure enough he still could play, well decently anyway. He carried the old 6-string over to his desk where he pulled out a notebook and began to write down what he was feeling.

_And I'll write this down for every guy that knows where I'm coming from _

_I'll say that 99 percent of all girls are evvviil_

_I'll say that percent of all girls are evviil_

_She'll go and break your heart_

_She holds it in her hands _

_And there's no time for reprimands_

It did help to get it out. But this wasn't working fast enough for him to feel like he could go on. He was glancing around his room when his eyes fell on an old photograph of himself and three other people. Their names were: Sango, Miroku and Kagome. But the figure that held his eyes was the girl in the white school blouse and green skirt. They were all neighbors and he, Sango, and Miroku all went to the same school however Kagome attended a different one. They had had the school day off for the death of the principal. And they all went out to the festival at Kagome's school and that is when one of her friends, Ayumi, suggested that they all take a picture. Kagome was standing by him while Miroku and Sango stood next to them.

He hadn't talked to Kagome since he started dating Kikyo, she was the jealous kind. He missed Kagome, she had been the only that accepted him for being of Japanese-American decent. Even Kikyo had wanted him to change, to renounce his American heritage. Without thinking too much InuYasha grabbed his cell phone and scrolled through his phonebook for the number of the one person who would listen un-judgmentally to what he had to say.

Her phone rang startling her from her studies, the caller ID told her who it was and she smiled, he hadn't called her in years. _I hope he is ok. _Kagome thought as she grabbed the phone and pressed accept. 'Hello, Kagome speaking' the other end of the line was silent. _I wonder if he is reconsidering_ Kagome thought. 'InuYasha? I know its you. What is going on? Are you ok?'

"Just shut up ok?" he couldn't help but smile sadly, she always knew what he was feeling. She obliged him and he heard her sigh. _I wonder if she is smiling that knowing smile she always wore with me. _InuYasha thought as he was gathering up his courage to tell his best friend what had happened.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm going to tell you what happened, ok?"

"OK."

"I just ask that you don't interrupt me, can you do that?" InuYasha asked her

"Yes, say what you have to say," she said, he could already feel the pain in his chest lessening. _Gods Kagome is amazing_ InuYasha thought as he took a deep breath and began to relate to Kagome what had happened that day.

_He picks up the phone _

_He knows just who to call_

_He tells her a story _

_Of the girl who took it all _

_Five A.M. draws near as he holds on tight to his phone _

_And the truth becomes so clear when she says _

'_Babe you'll never be alone'_

_Well Kikyo never really understood him anyway. _Kagome thought; though she could hear the tears in her best friends voice, _he can't even stand to let his tears fall over the phone, he never changes._ Kagome smiled a little, it was sad smile, that it would take his heart getting broken to bring him back to her.

"InuYasha I want you to listen to me, I want you to listen closely to what I have to say. Ok?"

"She never understood, she never saw what a great person you are. She never saw that you would prefer that it was you that got hurt instead of her. She never saw that it was the American side of you that you draw your strength from. That is the side that makes you who you are. You haven't lost anything by letting her walk away. It's her loss, not yours. I promise you that you will never be alone." _You'll always have me_ Kagome added this last part silently to herself. He wasn't ready to hear about her feelings.

_And I'll write this down for every guy that knows where I'm coming from _

_And percent of all girls are evvviil_

_99 percetn of all girls are evviil _

_She'll go and break your heart_

_She holds it in her hands _

_And there's no time for reprimands_

_She said you'll be just fine _

_It her loss it's not yours_

_Talking all night I want to place my hand in yours_

InuYasha looked at the clock by his bed and saw that it 5 in the morning. He couldn't believe that Kagome had sat on the phone with him for so long. _She really is amazing_ "Kagome, I'm sorry to have kept you up so late," he said into the phone, he was afraid to let go of her, afraid that if he hung up she would disappear from his life again.

"Don't be sorry about it Inu-chan, I'm not. I'm glad I could be here for you, even if it means I am going to be absolutely dead tomorrow," Kagome said into the phone, she didn't want him to say goodbye, she was afraid that he would turn his back on her again and walk back out of her life.

Something in her voice made InuYasha stop and think a moment before disregarding the half formed thought in his head that she missed him. "Kagome," he started before changing his mind.

"InuYasha I want to say something, and then you can finish what you wanted to say ok?"

"Keh, sure do what you want," he certainly never changed.

"After talking to you all night I have come to a conclusion," Kagome began not sure if this was the right course of action or not. "I came to the realization that of all the people that I have met in my short life you are the one I have missed the most once you have passed back out of my life," there some of it was out. He was oddly silent on the other end of the line so Kagome just pressed onward disregarding the warning bells. "If I could have any wish from the Gods in the world it would be that I could place my hand in yours." there it was said. Now all she could do would be to wait until he responded and broke her heart.

"Kagome," _O Gods! Did she just say what I think she said?!_ InuYasha's mind was functioning slowly especially now, after what she had just said. _What does she mean? Maybe its just that she misses the old days when we used to hang out. _"how about we go out and catch a movie this weekend, do you have time?"

_He just asked me out. _That was the one thought that was chasing itself around Kagome's brain. _No he must mean like old times, us going to the movies and hanging out like we used. _"Sure I can, I don't have anything going on this weekend. When do you want to do it?"

"How about Saturday afternoon, and we grab dinner after, you know sorta like old times," InuYasha said _please don't think that I want to invite Miroku and Sango along. I want this to be you and me, just the two of us. _InuYasha thought the pain in his chest mostly gone. "Well I suppose I should let you get some sleep before school tomorrow. I'll come by Saturday around 2 and pick you up, ok?" so far this whole impulsive call had worked out nicely.

"Sure, goodnight/good morning InuYasha. I'll see you on Saturday," Kagome said with a smile. She pressed the end button on the phone, and plug it into the charger, _he almost used up my entire battery, but I don't mind. It was nice to hear from him again._ Kagome thought as she walked over and climbed in bed.

_I found the 1 percent of girls,_

_She's my angel_

_Yes she can be evil_

"Goodnight Kagome, You are more amazing than you know," InuYasha said to his cell phone as she ended the call. He walked over to his bed and lay down remembering all the fun they had together. Kikyo was evil, but so was Kagome; but in a totally different way.

Flashback

"Gods, it is so hot out, what are we going to do to cool off?" Kagome said to no one in particular. She had a habit of doing this.

"It hasn't been this hot since last summer, and to think it is only April. This summer is going to be a killer," Sango said agreeing with the girl walking next to her. The boys were a few paces behind them, for totally different reasons. Miroku wanted to look at Sango's curves. Whereas InuYasha just didn't feel like walking with the girls.

"You know we could go to the community pool and cool off," Miroku suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Kagome said, pausing a moment to think about it, this cause InuYasha to bump into her.

"Watch where you are going you idiot!" he yelled at her.

"The community pool does sound nice," Sango said thoughtfully. "What do you say InuYasha?" she asked their bi-racial friend.

"Mmmmm I don't know, I guess anything is better than hanging around in this heat, why not?" When they got to the pool the girls and boys went their separate ways to change and met back up by the edge of the pool.

"I'm not getting in that," InuYasha state when he looked at all the people swimming around in the water.

"O come on, what's so wrong with it?" Miroku asked as his eyes followed a pair of girls on their way to the diving boards.

"Down boy," Sango said as she slapped the back of his head.

"Come on InuYasha what's the big deal?" Kagome said as she laid her towel down on a chair.

"I just don't want to get in with all those people," InuYasha didn't know what else to say; he didn't want to tell the truth that he couldn't swim.

"Ok well we're taking off catch you two later," Miroku said as he and Sango head towards the wave pool.

"Hey Kagome! I didn't know you were going to be here today," A boy said running up to Kagome.

"O hey Kouga, how's it going?" Kagome said startled she hadn't thought that they would see anyone here that she knew. "O this is one of my friends, InuYasha, he lives next door to me; we're here with some other friends who just took off," Kagome said explaining to Kouga.

"InuYasha, this is Kouga he goes to school with me," Kagome said not looking at either guy. She could feel the tension between them.

"Kagome what are you doing with a mutt like this?" Kouga said noting that her friend was not pure Japanese.

"Hey buddy leave her alone, she can be friends with whom ever she wants. And it just so happens that she wants me," InuYasha said eyeing the new comer evilly. "Now why don't you go play with those boyfriends of yours," InuYasha bit out, just wanting this prick to leave him and Kagome alone.

"Why don't you just go fetch you mutt," Kouga said as he stepped up close to InuYasha. "Come on Kagome lets go and leave the mutt alone," he said grabbing Kagome's arm.

"Yeah well why don't you just go jump off the roof Dog, maybe you will hit the pool or maybe you'll hit the deck. Why don't you go find out for us, don't worry we'll be watching" InuYasha said this baka was really getting to him.

"InuYasha stop," Kagome said as she rushed into him away from Kouga. Her motion pushed him over the lip of the pool, Kagome would have fallen with him if Kouga hadn't grabbed her. When he came up from the fall Kagome was smiling a little_ he certainly looks cute wet_. She said "I'm so sorry Inu-chan. I didn't mean to push you in," she looked really sorry. (AN: originally I was going to have Kagome 'sit' InuYasha but I didn't know how to get that in a modern fic.)

End Flashback

_I found the 1percent of girls _

_She's my angel _

_Yes she can be evil _

_She'll never break my heart _

_She wants to hold my hand _

_And the end song never starts _

_So I'll take my chances in _

"Mmmm, Kagome you can be evil but you would never hurt me on purpose, thank you; thank you so much for being there when I needed you. I hope you will always be there for me. Sleep well" InuYasha said to the darkness in his room as he drifted off to sleep. Life seemed to be getting better.

_And I'll write this down for every guy that knows where I'm coming from. _


End file.
